Booga
Booga is a Pygmy and member of Tribe Ooga Chaka. He also seems to be a partial namesake for Pocket God: Journey To Uranus's second episode, Electric Booga-Loo. In the comics, he is a central figure along with Dooby and Klak, and also sometimes considered the 'manly-man' of his tribe. Physical Description Pocket God Like other Pygmies, he wears a green grass skirt and has black hair with a bone in it. He is short, stubby and slightly pudgy. He has tanned skin with lighter skin around the eyes, mouth and chest/belly and a spot on each side of his face. He has brown eyes and black hair. He has four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot. He also has a comically large head. Booga is gross and smells horrible, as mentioned from his game description. Pocket God Comics In the comics, Booga resembles more of a typical caveman than any other pygmy in Tribe Ookga Chaka. He is said to be the smelliest and dirtiest, wearing a grey leather loin-based cloth (possibly a rag), opposing to the usual grass-skirts the other pygmies wear. Booga is also noticeably the palest in terms of skin color. His body appears robust and stocky, compared to the rest of his fellow tribe-mates. His great strength is demonstrated when fighting against the seaweed monster in Gem-Cell Research, as he was able to throw Ooga at the creature. One of his most prominent features is that he has plenty of body hair, such as a form of sideburns, and a thick shaggy unibrow. He wears a curved-horn to hold up his hair instead of a generic 'dog bone', as well as a small bone-tattoo on his arm. Also unlike the others, he has a small gap between his top teeth. In the Fishmas Special, Booga's caveman-like features have toned down slightly. He is shown to have less body-hair than in the comics, and his unibrow seems a bit thicker as well. He was also wearing a grass skirt, instead of his traditional rag. He is also missing his bone-tattoo. He only has 5 thick hairs visibly jutting from his head, and his horn has cracks on it. Pocket God (Facebook) If the player has bought his accessories (brought by Comic Week), he would look vaguely the same as his comic version, yet this version only have few body hair compared to the comics. Personality Pocket God In Pocket God, Booga acts the same as the other Pygmies do. His description says "Booga is gross and smells horrible". Pocket God Comics Like Nooby, Booga's intelligence seems to be limited (although not as ''limited). He subsequently acts before thinking, willing to fight in certain situations without coming to understand them. On Issue 1, he is quick take deep pride in his strength, as shown when he jumps on a meteor, claiming that it will "crumble under the power of his feet", to which a pygmy responds about his stench. He is not easily distracted, and physically negative to untrue circumstances, such as, when Dooby says "If it's meant to be, it's meant to be", after the gem is discolored, Booga then proceeds to yell "Bull shark!" (obviously to avoid cursing). Booga would obviously agree that Ooga is a monster, the irony being that he looks a bit like one in fact. Being considered he most aggravated pygmy, he often has a tendency to become feisty and short-tempered, thus making complaints as shown in several issues. He is also physically the strongest pygmy in the tribe, because of his brawniness and more fearless personality than the others. However in the 25th issue, it is later revealed that Booga's toughness and bravery are nowhere near that of Ooga's, who relentlessly attacks Newbie because of his best friend's death. The hairy pygmy is then left in shock after the blue-eyed pygmy expressed utter rage. Relationships Ooga It is revealed that after Klik banished Ooga in ''A Tale of Two Pygmies, Booga decides that he would rather go with Ooga (along with Nooby), due to charisma. On the first four issues, however, Booga used to always follow Klik orders and blamed Ooga for the loss of the Gem of Life's power (after Nooby clumsily destroyed its pedestal). But in A Tale of Two Pygmies, he & Nooby chose to go with Ooga, splitting the tribe in half. Nooby Booga has a somewhat awkward relationship with Nooby. The two are both dimwitted sometimes (though Booga is definitely smarter than Nooby). Sometimes, Nooby oddly tries to "save" Booga whenever he is actually just okay, such as in Issue 2, Booga slaps Nooby with a jellyfish due to his breath 'tasting like a sperm whale's blowhole'. He was also disgusted when Nooby was playing with other pygmies' corpses. In later issues, Nooby tends to hug Booga after certain circumstances happen, but it mostly causes others to feel disgusted about it (apparently because of Booga's rank body odor). He sometimes has a blank expression or feels embarrassed when being hugged by Nooby. However, he is shown to be close to Nooby in a way. Nooby did go to him for advice on how to win a girl's heart. When Nooby died, he and the rest of the tribe were greatly saddened by the loss. Dooby Booga is annoyed with Dooby's hippie outlook on life. Though he acknowledges him as a tough opponent in Squidball, saying he'd take him out first. Kinsee At first, Booga is shown to have a sort of crush towards Kinsee. However, Kinsee doesn't feel the same way. At first, he didn't mind the insults and thought she was playing hard to get. Soon, he realized that she didn't like him at all. When he confronted her about this, she justifies her actions by saying he was annoying to her. This made Booga angry so he went off to dance with Toola some more. In Issue 19, after the seaweed monster's first defeat, Booga wanted compliments from beating the monster, but Kinsee just calls him an eyesore. Their relationship stays like this throughout the comics. Toola He and Klak stated that they were in love with her when they first saw her. They were shown dancing with each other in issue #17, but there's no more interactions between the two of them after that. Abilities Booga is often proven to be physically strong and has a well robust-body, however he is also said to be the smelliest which makes him overall not very attentive. As revealed in the comics, he has great stability, and is able to take several hits yet still look untouched. Though, Booga is a bit slow on his moves and excels at being swift & quick like Dooby. As with the fight against the seaweed monster, Booga was told to 'treat the monster's legs like punching bags', as his strongest capability shown is mostly punching with powerful sheer force. Despite this, Booga has certain disadvantages like every other pygmy. He subsequently acts before he thinks, which makes him somewhat of a character with seemingly the lack of strategy. As aforementioned, he appears to be tough and heavy. Gallery Booga.png|Booga in the Fishmas video Boogacomic.png|Booga in the comics Booga Hopes for Fish.png|Booga hoping to recieve a fish Issue4.png|Booga as a zombie in the 4th issue of The Gem of Life Pocketgodcomicicon.png|Booga gets sent way up in the sky after jumping on a meteor Comic3.png|Booga (right) in the cover of the 3rd issue of The Gem of Life Booga day.JPG|Booga's accessories in Comic Book Week Booga2.JPG|Booga in Pocket God Facebook Booga :3.jpg|One of my waifus image.jpg Trivia *Booga and Dooby both were revealed in the Pygmy Peril that the bones in their hair in the comics serve a purpose: Booga's is a horn and Dooby's is a flute. Ironically, they are both instruments.﻿ *Booga, and Ooga's names may have come from the Courage the Cowardly Dog show when the Farmer Eustace Bagge uses a big green purple nosed, bug-eyed mask and shouts, "Ooga Booga-Booga!" to scare Courage the dog. *Booga's and Ooga's names may also come from the Sega Dreamcast game, Ooga Booga. *As said in an interview with Rolando “Rolo” Mallada, the artist of Pocket God Comics, Booga is one of his three favorite characters alongside Nooby and Klak. * Big Booga may be the zombie version of Booga, because they have the same traits (the unibrow, the rag instead of the usual grass-skirt, and horn). In fact, his literal zombie-form in the comics strikingly resembles Big Booga at a certain extent. * Out of all the pygmies' hair bones, Booga's horn is the largest. This may just comically show that he fears dangers the least out of the tribe. Category:Pygmies